gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Banshee
The Banshee is a two-seater sports car. The car has appeared in the following games: *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto Advance *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Banshee is manufactured by Bravado. Design Grand Theft Auto III — Vice City Stories In Grand Theft Auto III, San Andreas and Liberty City Stories the Banshee resembles a 1992-1995 Dodge Viper RT/10, with a curvilinear design and dual single-exhaust ports, although the Banshee is narrower in width and has a different headlight design. This version of the Banshee is the only top-down convertible that the player cannot jump into without opening the driver door. In San Andreas, it can only be modified in TransFender. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories, the Banshee resembles a 1984-1996 Corvette C4, with a more angular design and dual double-exhaust ports. The GTA Advance rendition, which mimics the design of GTA III's Banshee, is also comparable to GTA 2's Rumbler, but is generally sleeker, sports the same single stripe as other Banshees and comes with a covered top. Grand Theft Auto IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Bravado Banshee resembles a 1996-2002 Dodge Viper Coupe, but has side exhausts and a shorter roofline resembling a third or fourth generation Dodge Viper. The front fascia loosely resembles Marcos Mantis and the taillights resemble those of the Aston Martin DB9. Unlike the real-life Viper's V10 engine, the GTA IV's Banshee has a 300ci (4.91 Liter) twin-turbocharged V8, according to the AutoEroticar website, and can be seen in-game if the player inflicts enough damage to cause the hood to come off. Banshees in GTA IV are present as convertibles with roll bars, as well as hardtops. Similar to its real-life counterpart, the Banshee bears its own logo, resembling a screaming mouth with fangs , on the side panels, steering wheel, and upholstery. The standard Bravado logo is used on the front and rear of the car. The Banshee can be seen with a monochromatic paint job or with a racing stripe down the middle. GTA Chinatown Wars In the DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Banshee appears similar to either the Phoenix or its GTA Vice City rendition, while in the PSP/iOS version it resembles its GTA IV rendition more but always having two white stripes. Performance Grand Theft Auto III — Vice City Stories Being front-engined, rear-wheel drive and with a 10-cylinder engine, the Banshee in the GTA III era is one of the speediest sports cars but suffers from poor cornering due to its rear wheel drive, making it prone to fishtailing and spin outs in sharp turns (including handbrake turns). Examination of game data for GTA III to San Andreas reveal the vehicle's performance stats remain unchanged, with a top speed of 124 mph (200 km/h), a weight of 2,240 lbs (1,400 kg), a 5-speed transmission, an acceleration of 10.7 ft/s (3.3 m/s), and all-wheel brakes; these stats could be shared with the Banshee in Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories. The Banshee's speed in GTA Advance is significantly high at 174 mph, nearly matching that of the Police Car, but has a marginally low crusher value of $448. The Banshee in San Andreas features a different engine sound from the other games. Acceleration is one of the best in San Andreas. It travels 0-62 MPH in 4.41 seconds. Steering response is very sharp. Oversteer is significant. Turning at high speeds may cause the car to oversteer. A proper driving technique is required. Using the racing line technique will reduce the chance of getting oversteer. Braking can also cause the car to slide, so you need to brake smoothly and find a nice distance to brake. Those who play in the PS2 and Xbox console will benefit from this as they can control the amount of braking they wish to apply. These traits remained unchanged until GTA IV, when its performance received significant tweaks. Grand Theft Auto IV — Chinatown Wars The Banshee in GTA IV is powered by a 300 cu. in. twin-turbocharged V8 (as stated on the autoeroticar website), mated to a 5-speed gearbox with a RWD configuration. The acceleration and top speed are similar to the most exotic of sports cars in the game, such as the Super GT, Turismo, Infernus and so on. The car has a sharp handling with the expense of stability.The long bonnet with a big engine at the front resulting this car to have massive oversteer. Fortunately, power distribution is smooth, making it easier to control. It requires extra caution to maintain the traction when cornering at high speed, otherwise the rear wheels will slide rapidly. Many, however, find this handling character as being fun. Those who are able to control the car's oversteer will be able to play with this weakness. However, despite the drifty handling, it is not recommended for racing, especially when it has a lot of corners. The suspension is firm and low, often leaving the Banshee smashing it's body panels into low-laying objects, like curbs, and usually causes the Banshee to hop about on uneven streets at higher speeds. Braking is very good; the Banshee outbrakes every other vehicle in the game, and ABS is standard on all models. Crash deformation is moderate; it copes reasonably well with head-on crashes, however after a while the engine can be easily affected. As a result of the outstanding performance, this can easily compete with the fastest cars in the game. However, for some reason, the Banshee is not considered to be a supercar in online race classes or by characters (e.g. it is not approved by Alex Chilton, who is fond of supercars/expensive cars). Despite this, it can out-perform pretty much every car in the game. And, like the Infernus, Buffalo, F620, Sultan RS and Bullet GT, the Banshee lets out quick bursts of flames from its exhaust when shifting gears. Variant 's modified Banshee in GTA Chinatown Wars.]] Chan Jaoming is depicted in GTA Chinatown Wars to own a modified Banshee, which features a purple body with red stripes, a spoiler and light purple underglows at night, similar to the modified Comet. The car is obtainable in two missions: The first is in "Jackin' Chan", when the car is caught in an inferno following a failed attempt by the Irish Killers to kidnap Chan, and the car must be used to transport Chan to safety; the player must fail the mission to obtain the car. The second is during "Clear the Pier", when Chan uses the car as a getaway vehicle. The player can pin the car to a wall and carjack it outright, allowing them to complete the mission while the car is in their possession. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Banshee can be modified at TransFender: Colors: *Car Color 1 ($150) *Car Color 2 (stripe color: $150) Nitro: *2x Nitrous ($200) *5x Nitrous ($500) *10x Nitrous ($1000) Wheels: *Import ($820) *Atomic ($770) *Ahab ($1000) *Virtual ($620) *Acess ($1140) *Off Road Wheel ($1000) *Mega ($1030) *Grove ($1230) *Twist ($1200) *Wires ($1560) Hydraulics ($1500) *The Transfender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colours. Prominent appearances ;GTA III *During the Bank hiest during the introduction a Banshee can be seen driven to the bank. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * In "Hot Wheels", Vincenzo Cilli instructs Toni Cipriani to pick up a Banshee for him, which is later revealed to be used as bait by the police. After learning of Vincenzo's disregard for Toni's safety and effectively quitting as his goon, Toni has the car crushed at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. * In the opening cutscene of "The Trouble With Triads", Salvatore Leone is depicted to have purchased a brand new and uniquely colored black-and-white Banshee with Maria as the passenger, suggestively indicative of his mid-life crisis. After showing it off to Toni Cipriani, he drives off, only to leave the car crashed into a tree as the player returns near the end of the mission. * Leon McAffrey, a corrupt LCPD detective, uses a Banshee as his unmarked police car, suggesting the car is paid for by non-legitimate means. ;GTA IV in GTA IV.]] * Brucie Kibbutz owns a black Banshee with a yellow stripe, which he dubs "The Bitch". He intended to use this car in the street race in the mission No. 1, but the car failed to start (likely due to the fact that Brucie personally tuned the car). Having an alternative in mind, Brucie called his friend Stevie for a replacement car, Stevie's bright yellow Comet. * Lenny Petrovic uses a Banshee as a getaway car during "Final Destination". * In the mission "Meltdown" you steal a Banshee from a random NPC to chase after Luca. The Banshee is gray with a dark stripe in a unique shade. * A Banshee is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, sporting a uniquely bright orange body and yellow stripe. As with all of the cars Stevie requests, a new Banshee will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales in Bohan. The player can save one at any safehouse before returning to deliver one to Stevie. The car may spawn in the Cabriolet or Hardtop variants. * A Banshee is driven by Shon Kikuchi (a Most Wanted criminal). * A red Banshee Cabriolet is seen in the tv show I'm Rich. It has a custom front bumper, a unique pair of black stripes and the center of the wheels are black. This is probably an early design of the Banshee. Trivia * The Banshee plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio X in GTA San Andreas. ** The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. * The Banshee in GTA San Andreas is one of a handful of vehicles where Carl Johnson kicks the driver instead of punching or slamming the head of the driver into the steering wheel. This is probably due to the fact that the Banshee sits very low to the ground. * In GTA IV, the Banshees with hardtops don't have windows, so they're easier to steal than other cars if they're parked. However, an alarm may still go off when entered. *Roman Bellic has a poster of a blue Banshee on the wall of his Hove Beach apartment. * In GTA IV, there is a glitch with hardtop Banshees. When Niko walks over to get into the car, he gets in the stance to jump in the car (just as he does with the convertible variant) but then cancels the stance and opens up the door and gets in. The glitch also applies to many other convertibles with a roof variant. The glitch can be seen clearly when viewing the entry of a hardtop Banshee using a closer camera view. * The Banshee is one of 4 vehicles in San Andreas named after mythical creatures, the other 3 being the Hydra, Phoenix and Leviathan. * A Banshee is an Irish female spirit whose wailing warns of coming death. *The Pontiac Firebird was originally named the Pontiac Banshee during its development stages. * Despite it being classified as a sports car, most characters show disdain for the car. (e.g. many of Niko's girlfriends do not like the Banshee) *Sold at the Auto Merchant for $800 in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Driving around in a Banshee may cause the Feltzer to appear more often. *This is the second vehicle seen in the GTA III Era, the first is the Securicar. *The Banshee returns in Grand Theft Auto V as seen in the second trailer, when the game title appears. Locations GTA III *Spawns around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale *Inside Capital Autos in Harwood, Portland Island *Outside Asuka Kasen's apartment in Newport, Staunton Island *Kenji's Casino, Torrington, Staunton Island *Parking lot west of Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City *Next to a mansion with a Rockstar swimming pool in Starfish Island. *Under a blue building north of the Pay 'n' Spray in Washington Beach. GTA San Andreas *Next to Cobra Marital Arts Gym in Garcia, San Fierro, after completion of the Driving School. The car is consistently colored blue with a black stripe. It also has a custom license plate spelling "DBP". *In the Come-A-Lot Casino parking lot *Spawn around Rodeo, Los Santos, around 16:00 pm *Spawn around The Strip and the Old Venturas Strip in Las Venturas *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $36,000 (Thursday only) GTA Liberty City Stories *Spawns around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale *Behind the Big Shot Casino, Torrington, Staunton Island *In an underground parking lot in Bedford Point, Staunton Island *In the Liberty Tree offices parking lot *In the Newport Multistory Car Park *It is very rare in Portland that only some of them spawn near Callahan Bridge, Atlantic Quays or Callahan Point. GTA Vice City Stories *West of the Empire in north Downtown *Parked in front of a mansion in the middle of Starfish Island *Usually spawns in Starfish Island GTA IV *Easily found at Francis International Airport while driving a Ripley. The player can find quite a few of them at the Airport parking lot. *Often spawn around Alderney City (Alderney), Middle Park, City Hall, Castle Gardens, The Exchange, Castle Garden City (Algonquin), and Rotterdam Hill (Broker) *Sometimes spawn around Francis International Airport (Dukes), Beachgate (Broker), Middle Park East, Hatton Gardens, Lancaster and Lancet (Algonquin) *Occasionally spawn around Varsity Heights, Westminster, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk (Algonquin), and South Slopes (Broker), Liberty City. *Spawn in traffic in GTA IV Multiplayer *In Mikhail Faustin's mission Final Destination, Lenny Petrovic will attempt to escape in a Banshee upon fleeing the Guantanamo Avenue train station; if the player can kill Petrovic without destroying the Banshee, he/she can take the car. *In the mission Meltdown, the player chases Luca through the streets of Algonquin in a Banshee which can be kept afterwards. *Brucie asks Niko to steal a Banshee which is one of his Exotic Exports requests. This Banshee has a unique paint job (blue with a white stripe) not found anywhere else in the game. *Stevie asks Niko to steal a Banshee from Middle Park West as part of the Stevie's Car Thefts side missions. This Banshee has a unique paint job (red-orange with a yellow stripe) not found anywhere else in the game. *In Hossan's random encounter, the man whom Hossan and Niko chase drives a grey Banshee with a stripe of a random color. *The Banshee can also be encountered in Brucie's races, but taking it (without winning first) will result in forfeiting the race and a drop in Brucie's 'like' percentage. *Encountered when pursuing Shon Kikuchi (a Most Wanted criminal), who drives a Banshee as an escape vehicle. The player can obtain the car by killing the suspect without destroying the car (e.g. shooting the right side of the windscreen). *At Auto Eroticar. (Occasionally) *Many will appear if driving around in Charge Island. *A Banshee will Spawn next to South Bohan Safehouse. GTA Chinatown Wars *In BOABO Merchant. *Usually seen in south and middle Algonquin. *Parked in a driveway of the south-westernmost house in Meadow Hills, Dukes *Chan Jaoming's Banshee is obtainable during the mission "Clear the Pier", by simply pinning the car to a point where it can't escape, pulling Chan out, and taking him out. Another way is to fail the mission "Jackin' Chan" }} de:Banshee es:Banshee fr:Banshee nl:Banshee pl:Banshee pt:Banshee ro:Banshee sv:Banshee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sports Cars